The Nom Nom's
by The Dimented Owl
Summary: This is a one chapter story. Kin is at his favorite video game convention until something goes wrong... Some Corney at the end


Hey guys I'm gonna be uploading a Starco fanfic in a few days. I'm trying to write as much as possible now cuz I have idea's that I wanna use. I also have another grojband fanfic planned but it's not with romance. I wrote the entire thing but then my labtop shut down and I lost the whole story. I might rewrite it but that story was long as fuck. Anyway's you guy's prob don't wanna hear me talk so WELL KNOW WHAT SCREW IT! :DDDD I'M GONNA REWRITE THAT STORY WRITE NOW SO I GUESS LETS GET STARTED LOL! :DDDD :3333

)()()()()()()()()()

Kin's POV:

I couldn't believe it... WE WERE AT THE NOM NOMS CONVENTION! Nom Nom's is one of my favorite games and here the creator of the game would bring the cute nom nom's to life! Not the evil one's of course. Laney and Corey ran off to a nom nom's gift shop and Kon ran off to the buffet table. I was just walking when I saw my friend Great Doctor Nikarogwa. ( Lol don't question his name I created him years ago but never used him :3 ) " Hey Dude. " I said startling him. " Oh hello kin. " He answered smiling. " I have created a vitual reality mystery solving game. " He explained. " You still like mysteries, correct? " Nikarogwa asked. " Shhhh and yes but don't say it out loud. " I told him. I secretly loved mysteries you know tv shows games and books. I have been called a nerd and worse for being into mysteries years ago.

 _Flashback_

 _It was 4th grade and Kin was sitting on the bench at recess reading a Magic tree House book. He didn't notice a group of kids walk up to him. " Hey loser! " One of them shouted. Kin jumped and fell off the bench, the book flew in the air and hit him in the head. ( The bully btw ) " What was that for? " He asked and picked up the book. A girl behind him got a peek at the book. " OMG U READ THIS? " She shouted and bursted out laughing. Kin grabbed her leg and pulled her onto the ground. " OW!" she said and kicked Kin in the head. " So u wanna mess with my girlfriend? " the boy from before asked and everyone started to gang up on him. They started beating him until they were stopped by a teacher. Kin had brusies, cut's, and even a broken arm. The group laughed at him but the leader was smirking. He still had kin's book for some reason. He took out a lighter and burned the book. Then he threw the lighter at Kin ( Its still on fire btw lol ) It barely missed him. The teacher picked up Kin as he blacked out and took him to the nurse while calling 911._

 _End of flashback_

Kin shuddered and Nikarogwa looked at him. "Well if u do wanna give it a try and when you think you solved the mystery all u gotta say is I think I've solved This mystery. " He said. " Oh and you might wanna go I see your friends coming. " Oh yea your right thanks Nikarogwa bye." I said and waved to him as I left.

2 hours later

Still Kin's POV:

It was time for the main event of the convention. The creator of the game Trenton Pines stepped up onto the stage. " Hello everyone!" He shouted and the crowd went wild. " I am so happy that so many of you have come to meet the nom nom's!" He shouted as he waved his hand. The nom nom's came out of no where jumping into the crowd. I caught one and it snuggled up to me getting awwwws from Laney. The nom nom's were ADORABLE! They were pink fluffy balls ( About the size of a baseball glove ) with black antennas, puppy like eyes,and 2 little paws. Suddenly all of the nom nom's fell onto the floor in pain. They all turned black with razor sharp teeth and everyone gasped. " EVERYONE RUN! " I shouted. The nom nom's started attacked everything they saw trying to bite the humans. Everyone made it out in time as we locked the doors. The Nom nom's loosed pissed and started chewing through the iron doors. Everyone drove away but we hid in the bushes. Less than five seconds later they busted through the door searching for anything moving. They didn't see us and they left going back inside the mall. ( thats were the convention was held btw ) I looked at Corey who was staring at Laney. She was shaking in her boots and looked terrified. That's weird Laney isn't really scared of anything except if Corey gets a girlfriend. " Guys nom nom's arent supposed to act like that.. " I said, keeping an eye on the now broken door. " Yea aren't they always supposed to be friendly ? " Corey asked. " No those look like evil nom nom's but thats impossible.. " I said answering Corey's question. " Guy's we have to save the convention by solving this mystery. " I said. Everyone nodded as I silently cursed myself for saying that out loud. We crept back into the mall and it was terrifying. Everything was torn to shreds and it looked like a bit of blood stained the floor. We went into the buffet room and locked the door. I almost cried. Behind me was an entire 5 meal course MADE OF CHEESE! There was cheese turkey, cheese bread, etc. You name it and it was there! I looked at Kon and asked " Bro you ready to eat!" " Nah I don't like cheese. " he answered. I stood there with my mouth wide open. Corey and Laney looked at me like seriously you didn't know that? Suddenly I heard rattelling in the vents. I motioned for everyone to get under the table. A nom nom bursted through the vent and walked around the room until he stopped right in front of the table. Everyone held their breath. The nom nom almost left until we all heard EEEEEEEERRRRRRRRPPPPPPP! We all turned our heads to Kon who had farted and said " What I couldn't hold it in?" Thats when all the nom nom's came into the room and came under the table. I looked at the band and said "3...2...1... RUNNNNNN!" We bursted out from under the table running from our lives until we ended up in the drive in basement. We saw Trina's car and jumped in it. We locked all the doors and windows. Thats when we noticed Trina in her car, I knew she was gonna kick us out and feed us to the nom noms until... She bear hugged us. I was shocked! " OMG I am soooo glad that your all ok!" She said gleefully. That's when the Nom Noms came in. They started chewing the pipes for some reason and less than 10 seconds later water started filling up the basement and before we knew it we were under water and were running out of air." I saw the button that would open the doors to the basement. " Somebody has to go there and oush that button! " I shouted. The Nom Noms were swimming around the car waiting for somebody to come out. " I'll go . " Corey said as he opened a window and swimming out. This caused more water to flood the car. I saw Corey zig zagging in the water, which made the nom noms chasing him crash into walls. Thats when I remembered that Corey couldn't swim! I began putting the clues together and said " I think I've solved this mystery." Suddenly everything turned back to Nikarogwa's invention. He was clapping with a grin on his face. " Well done my friend! " he said. " But how did you figure it out so quickly?" " It was easy" I said. " Kon loves cheese, Trina would feed us to deadly creatures before sacrificing herself, Corey can;t swim, and Laney isn't afraid of anything. " I laughed when I saw the look on his face. Then he smiled and said " I have much work to do!" That's when I saw the band walkinh towards me and I took a deep breath. When they finally made it over to me I asked " Guy's would you think any different of me if I told you that I love mysteries? " They all looked at me like I had 10 heads. Then they started to laugh. I sighed getting ready to leave when Corey grabbed my shoulder. " Dude we wouldn't think any less of you if you loved Twilight. " He said. I smiled and looked at the time. " Do you guys wanna meet some Nom Nom's? " I asked and they agreed and we made our way to THE REAL main event...

5 hours later

It was late at night so we all decided to stay over at Corey's for the night. Kon and I had left the room to get food but I stopped when I heard Corey talking to Laney. " Umm... Lanes?" He asked nervously. " Yea Core? " She answered curiously, wondering what he was so nervous about. " Will you be my girlfriend? " He asked and I saw his face turn redder than Laney's hair. I saw her crash her lips onto his and smirked. I took a photo and laughed " Hahaha blackmail." I looked back though the small crevice in corey's door as they said "we can't let kin and kon find out" That's when I walked in the door. " But I already know. " I said with a smirk on my face. They both blushed madly as I laughed. " Well good night you love birds . " I said and left the room.

()()()()()()()()()

Well I hoped you guys liked it and yes I added a little bit of Corney. Anyways this is The Magic Kitten signing off for tonight buh bye. And btw it ends here this story.


End file.
